Majin Pikkon Chapter 1
by AznSaiyan
Summary: Majin Pikkon and now a battle is set who is going to win?
1. Majin Pikkon Chapter One

Majin Pikkon  
  
Introduction The Battle as ended now that evil buu has died. But someone that is in heck is Babidi the one how made but now he has the power to bring people back but only one who is it Frieza, Cell, Ginyu Force, or himself to get evil buu back. But then a power falls down to heck. It's Pikkon with a super power almost as strong as a super saiyan 4 Babidi looks at him. "You.. I will let you got to earth and destroy everything," said Babidi. "What! Never," said Pikkon. "Take him down," said Babidi. Frieza, Cell and the Ginyu Force jumped on Pikkon. "Get off you pucks!" shouted Pikkon. "Just stay still papotapot," said Babidi uses his Majin powers. "Now my Majin Pikkon its time for you to go to earth," said Babidi. Then Majin Pikkon disappeared. "Muhahahahaha," laughed Babidi.  
  
Chapter One Trouble at Capsule Corp! "Where should I start now?" said Majin Pikkon. "What are you waiting for huh? Well whatever you're doing just finish a city for me its called Capsule Corp," said Babidi. "Yes master," answered Majin Pikkon. Then Majin Pikkon flew at Capsule Corp. Majin Pikkon saw a big tower he thought it would be a great chance to knock it down but then Majin Pikkon heard a power level over 63,800,000 but Majin Pikkon power level was 9999,999,999,999 but he thought he might have fun. "Wow a power but NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" shouted Majin Pikkon. Then Majin Pikkon flew to the power level.  
  
"Trunks I know you can do better then that," said SS4Vegeta. "I know dad I just need to breathe," said SS2Trunks. "Do you think in battles they let you breathe NO!" shouted SS4Vegeta. "Go easy on you son Vegeta," said Bulma. "Whatever woman," said Vegeta powering down to a saiyan. "Gosh Vegeta I thought from the past years YOU WOULD CALL ME BULMA!" shouted Bulma. "What's that I feel a power..where is it coming from?" asked Vegeta. "Dad I feel it to," answered Trunks. Then all of a sudden Majin Pikkon broke though the sealing. "Who are you," asked Vegeta. "You worst nightmare," said Majin Pikkon. "Well I'm not afraid of nightmares," said Vegeta. "Well then your death," said Pikkon.  
  
Chapter Two Vegeta and Trunks VS. Majin Pikkon 


	2. Majin Pikkon Chapter Two

Chapter Two Battle with M.Pikkon (M. stands for Majin) "Come on," said Vegeta. M.Pikkon flew to Vegeta. "TAKE THIS!" shouted M.Pikkon. With a kick to Vegeta's stomach Vegeta fell down. "DAD!" shouted Trunks. Then Trunks powered up to a super saiyan two. "Hahaha!" laughed M.Pikkon. Then M.Pikkon started to give blows to trunks in the chest. Trunks tried to fight back but he got kicked in the face. "TRUNKS!" screamed Bulma. "Hey what's going on," asked ChiChi. "Get Goku and the others!" shouted Bulma. "Ok," said ChiChi. ChiChi ran to the other room. "Goku, Yamchu, Krillen, 18, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and AznSaiyan!"(That's me I'm in the story() shouted ChiChi. "What?!" shouted AznSaiyan. "Come quick this guy killed Vegeta and Trunks," said ChiChi. "What! Let's go," said Goku. Then everyone ran into the gravity room. "TRUNKS!" shouted Goten. "BULMA!" shouted ChiChi. "We will take care of this take Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma out of here," said Goku. Then Goku turned into a super saiyan four and everyone else turned into a super saiyan two and three well except Piccolo. "Let's go Pikkon," said SS4Goku. Everyone flew to M.Pikkon. Goten kicked Pikkon in the stomach but it didn't hurt him so SS4Goku punched M.Pikkon it work but it didn't hurt him a lot. "Take this!" shouted SS3AznSaiyan.He kicked him in the chest it knocked him down. M.Pikkon smiled and did his favorite move. "THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!" shouted M.Pikkon. SS3AznSaiyan jumped in the air also SS4Goku. Everyone got hit and almost died but their just stunned. It was just Goku and AznSaiyan. SS3AznSaiyan disappeared behind M.Pikkon and kicked him. M.Pikkon grabbed SS3AznSaiyan's arm and threw him into the floor making a big crack to the floor. SS4Goku punched M.Pikkon but M.Pikkon grabbed his fist and kneed Goku in the face. SS3AznSaiyan punched M.Pikkon but M.Pikkon blocked it and grabbed AznSaiyan's neck. "Take this," said M.Pikkon. M.Pikkon kicked AznSaiyan in the stomach. SS3AznSaiyan went back to a saiyan and fell down.  
  
Chapter Three SS4Goku vs. M.Pikkon 


End file.
